


J2小甜饼

by CDForJ2



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDForJ2/pseuds/CDForJ2





	J2小甜饼

Title：无题  
CP：J2  
Rating：G

安静的午后，只能听到Jared坐在沙发上翻书的声音和墙上钟表的滴答声，Jared抬头看看时间，已经过去两个小时了。  
重感冒的Jensen吃过午饭后就睡了，两个小时过去了，依然没有醒的迹象。  
Jared放下手中的书，轻轻地走进了卧室，熟睡的Jensen却依然皱着眉头，Jared伸手覆上他的额头，又发烧了。Jared去浴室拿了被冷水洗过的毛巾，叠好重新放在Jensen的额头上，伸手摸摸Jensen的脖子，发现身上更烫。迷糊的Jensen感觉到脖颈上凉凉的温度，忍不住蹭蹭向源头靠近，Jared不自觉笑了。  
从浴室又拿来一条毛巾，Jared拿着毛巾轻轻地擦拭着Jensen的身体，半睡半醒的Jensen感受到大片的凉意，让原本发热的身体瑟瑟发抖，迷糊中睁开了眼睛：“It's cold.”  
Jared摸摸Jensen的脸，柔声安抚道：“你发烧了，我给你擦擦，马上就好。”Jensen在迷蒙中又闭上了眼睛。  
拿掉毛巾，Jared又拿来了退烧药，坐在床边轻轻地握住Jensen的手：“Jen，起来吃药了，吃完药再睡啦，Jenny？”Jensen慢慢睁开眼睛，Jared扶起Jensen把药喂到他嘴里，端着杯子一点一点喂进去，看着Jensen咽下去之后才慢慢扶着他躺下，给他拉好被子，掖了掖被角，在已经睡去的Jensen的额头印上一个浅浅的吻。  
每隔二十分钟，Jared又会进来看看Jensen有没有发烧，给Jensen擦擦脸和手心。来来回回四五次，折腾了差不多两个小时后，Jensen才终于退了烧。  
已经到晚餐的时间了，Jared开始做饭，中午Jensen就吃的很少，所以他下午做了汤，清淡一点好让Jensen有食欲。  
下午六点钟，Jensen终于醒了，从床上爬起来拿起衣架上Jared的外套披在身上走出了卧室。围着围裙的Jared看到Jensen走出来急忙跑过去扶住他，摸上他的额头道：“你感觉怎么样？”  
“好多了。”  
Jared又弯腰把额头抵上Jensen，确保是和自己一样的温度才放开：“嗯，已经不发烧了，我快要做好饭了，你先看会儿电视什么的。”  
“你不是还要给粉丝拍视频说那个T恤的事情么？我们先拍视频吧。”  
“可是你现在还很虚弱啊。”Jared不免有些担心。  
“我已经好多了，我又不是虚弱到连几句话也说不了，好了，别磨蹭了，快把那个衣服拿过来让我换上赶紧拍视频吧。”  
于是Jared给Jensen洗了把脸并且帮他换上了衣服，当然这一系列事情Jensen觉得自己完全可以做到的，可是Jared怎么也要坚持帮他，要知道，Jensen永远也拗不过Jared，所以也就任他去了。  
打开摄像头，Jared讲了开场白，Jensen只简单地说了两句话，俩人一起展示了那件T恤，Jared又说了几句话表示感谢。  
摄像头一关掉，Jared就立刻把自己的外套重新披在Jensen身上，“好了，你把视频发出去吧，我去看看电视。”说着，Jensen就走了出去坐在了沙发上。  
两个人每次一起参加访谈或者见面会的时候，基本上大多数情况都是Jared在讲话，在自己不知道说什么的时候替自己圆场，在现场冷下来的时候讲讲好玩的事，在自己像刚才一样生病的时候就多说一点好让自己不要太累。  
十年了，Jensen早已经习惯了身边的Jared的滔滔不绝，习惯了被这种方式所保护。扭头看着Jared给自己做汤的身影，那么高大的男人，那么大的一双手拿着勺子在锅里翻搅，他和餐具的比例似乎并不是很合适，可是画面就是很美好。  
Jensen从沙发上下来，悄悄走到Jared的身后，从背后环上他的腰，Jared的身体微微一震：“怎么了？”  
“不要说话，让我抱抱，抱抱就好。”Jensen把脸贴上Jared的脖颈，轻轻印下一个吻。Jared伸手覆上Jensen的双手，刚好能把他的一双手包裹在自己的手心。  
两个人就这样抱着，谁也没有说话，静静地感受着彼此的呼吸。  
滴答滴答……秒针一圈圈走过……  
咕噜咕噜……锅里的汤沸腾着……  
“Jared.”  
“嗯？”  
“我觉得汤好像糊了。”  
“嗯，我也好像闻到了味道……What？OMG！”  
叮叮当当……厨房里乱成一锅粥……  
最后Jared让Cliff大爷端来了人家老婆做的汤……

 

FIN


End file.
